


'A Happy Ending' || An Undertale Story

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: I'll add tags as I go along, Other, The monsters are slowly breaking.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All of our beloved characters get a happy ending! How great!However, Frisk knows something that the monsters don't, other than resetting and the many countless timelines they've made in that process.They have a happy ending.A happy ending that they don't deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

Now. Who would be first?

They had just been starting to settle in. They had all gotten homes and they had started to feel welcome in the surface.  
Toriel, Frisk and Flowey had lived in the same house, Frisk was constantly begging Flowey to come up with them, and after a long time, he did.  
Sans and Papyrus got their own home, nearby Toriel's, but also nearby the new established Grillby's, as well.  
Asgore got his own home, sadly by himself. Alphys and Undyne pay him constant visits to tell him about recent anime and manga. Undyne and Alphys live together, more nearby Asgore than any other monster.  
Some humans have been terrified by the existence of monsters, others trying to get them back underground, but it wasn't like they didn't have supporters as well.  
Jobs have been quite hard to find for the monsters, but it was to be expected, as humans do not adapt to large changes very well.  
Bratty and Catty had to get jobs, too. They didn't make a good living of selling garbage on the surface. They are both babysitters now, actually, hired to watch Monster Kid so they don't get in any trouble.  
Mettaton and Napstablook live nearby Alphys and Undyne, they sometimes get fans at their door every once in a while.  
Jerry didn't get a job and really couldn't get a job. He didn't care, anyways. I don't care about him, either.  
The Froggit families moved to a more swampy location, Whimsuns following them as well.  
Woshua Families and Shyren moved to more of a humid area.  
Tsundereplanes, Pyropes and Vulkins also moving to a rather sweltering place.  
The monsters living in the core really just lived wherever they liked, Knight Knight getting a watching duty for a police station. 

They had really all gotten their happy ending. Frisk knew what was going to happen next, and they were trying to extend that happiness for a long period of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Another report of a whole Froggit family gone missing. This was the first report of a family to the ambassador, most of them were missing Froggits.  
Froggits are beginning to become wiped out. By what? Nobody knows, the ambassador looks very unhappy about this and their friends are getting worried.  
"It might be an illness. What if it spreads to us?" Toriel, also known as 'Goat Mum', frowned, her fluffy and puffy face filled with slight fear. She was handing everyone here her now famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie.  
"It's probably those humans! They're punks, I tell you!" Undyne slammed a hand down on the counter, gladly not on a fork, or she might've lost another eye.  
"I-I haven't seen m-many monster illnesses, e-especially with the Froggits." Alphys sighed. "THEY MIGHT BE ON VACATION, TOO!" Papyrus cackled. "OR THEY MIGHT BE TRYING TO FIND AN ANCIENT TREASURE!!" Papyrus's expression told that he thought otherwise.  
Frisk let out a snort of amusement, already stuffing their face with pie.  
"It's probably those idiotic humans. I'd like to get in with whatever they're planning!" Flowey made an evil face, "I really do hope it's a sickness or some sorts. At the same time, I don't, but I'd rather have them sick or on an adventure than being gone forever." Toriel shook her head, pretending to not hear Flowey.  
"Asgore's new job is being a baker for this new bakery that opened up, right?" Frisk attempted to change the subject, not wanting to hear about these missing monsters anymore.  
"Y-Yeah. I-I'm glad that t-the humans are starting to get m-more monster-friendly!" Alphys smiled at Undyne, who smiled back at her.  
The discussion continued, more monsters and small human talking with each other.  
Flowey exchanged glances with Sans, Flowey slightly huffing.  
"They know what's going on. They just do, I know it." Flowey hissed.  
"the kiddo?" Sans quietly replied, drowsiness being able to be heard in his voice.  
"Yeah. I can just feel it in my ..vines." Flowey glared at Sans, then starting to glance back at Frisk and the others.  
"i don't feel it in my bones. you could be right, or you could be thinking things." Sans shrugged, pressing his weight against the table  
"whatever they're gonna do, all i can hope for is that it's good and doesn't cause any more harm."  
"You know that they'll never stop resetting until they get bored playing with us." Flowey grumbled.  
"i'm tired of it happening, but what can i really do about that?"  
Flowey didn't respond to him, just staring at the group. His friends.  
They started to laugh, and he swore he felt a presence, an ..angered presence that made Frisk flinch for a second.  
It was unnoticed by the others, the presence and Frisk's flinch, but he could tell that neither of that was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not happy with them, not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

All of the Froggits that were ever recorded to be alive are now gone, and so are the Whimsuns.   
Undyne was beginning to get intensely worried and angered now, blaming humans other than Frisk.   
Alphys has been trying to hack into cameras around their homes, there were quite a few of cameras, mostly because of the distrust of humans.   
Papyrus has actually been saving a lot of money to get a new car, which he did, he got a bright red car.   
Humans were really upset about monsters driving cars. A few policemen, fake or not, arresting monsters just for driving, actually. Saying that it was reckless or something like that.   
Whenever Papyrus was driving, Sans would always be in the car with him. Always.   
This day, it was snowing, Frisk was flinging snowballs at Papyrus and Undyne, trying to have a good ol' snowball fight. One versus two.   
Undyne was rapidly throwing snowballs at the opposing team. Papyrus trying to make a steady fort yet failing, the soft and watery snow easily collapsing under his grip.   
Alphys, Flowey, Toriel and Sans was watching them, Sans actually getting hit in the eyesocket by snowball made by a bad throw a few minutes ago.   
Flowey laughed quite too hard at him for a flower, and Sans glared at him for a while after that.   
Once the snowball fight was over, they went in to get some hot chocolate, Papyrus, Undyne and Frisk all coated in snow.   
Undyne laughed, chugging her hot chocolate while wrapping herself, Frisk and Papyrus in a large blanket, it already started to get late for them, "HEY, HOW ABOUT WE WATCH A MOVIE?" Papyrus grinned and Frisk nodded.   
Frisk and Papyrus ended up having a sleepover at Undyne's place, watching a 'movie', basically, it was an anime that Papyrus got quite confused about, and even Frisk didn't understand parts of.   
They had a good night. A good day came to them as they already finished breakfast hours ago, now packing up and readying to get back home.   
Alphys suddenly came in, with all of their friends. Frisk was confused for a moment, and then quickly understood. "A-All of the Ruins Monsters had gone m-missing, half of Waterfall Monsters and a quarter of the H-H-Hotland Monsters are going missing. T-The rate of then missing is getting higher." Alphys gulped, Undyne opened her mouth to say something, but Asgore seemed to know what she was about to say.   
"I apologize for interrupting, but we shouldn't blame humans for this. We do not know if humans have anything to do with this." Asgore shook his head.   
"All of the c-cameras are disabled. A human did it, but that was way before t-they started to be missing." Alphys whined.   
"..I don't know what to do." Frisk muttered, running a hand through their tangled hair.   
"I do not believe it is a s-sickness, as it is spreading a bit too fast." Alphys slowly nodded.   
"WE CAN SET UP A TRAP, OR A PUZZLE!" Papyrus grinned, and then Undyne cackled, roughly patting the tall skeleton's back. "That's a great idea, Papyrus!"  
"How are we going to do that?" Toriel murmured, her hushed voice almost making it sound like she's talking to herself more than them.   
"I HAVE—...NO IDEA!!" Undyne's expression got sadder at Papyrus's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee.


	4. Chapter 4

All of the Waterfall Monsters were now missing, and 80% of Hotland Monsters as well as half of Core Monsters. A bit less than half of the city's monsters have vanished as well.   
The monsters were disappearing in large numbers, and humans who were enemies with monsters started to not worry. This was horrible for the monsters.   
Undyne started attacking humans because they had mocked her when she was especially angry, and she got arrested because of this.   
Alphys was a mess. A crying and sniffling mess because of Undyne's arrest and the monsters vanishing.   
Toriel looked sick, like she was very disturbed by it. Yet she tried to be like her old self. She just..looked more tired than usual, panicking a lot at nights.   
Asgore was fired from his job. He didn't really tell anyone the cause for why he got fired, and nobody asked.   
Papyrus seemed a tiny bit out of the ordinary, as he tried not to have this bother him.   
Sans has been a bit more active than usual, trying to find the reason why they are vanishing since Alphys has been slowing down her work on this subject.   
Frisk was sad. They knew that it was coming and they really just didn't know what to do, or what they should expect.   
Everything seemed to get darker when Flowey vanished. Toriel seemed very sad about this, Asgore was as well.   
Alphys looked ashamed about something, and she was seemingly even more broken.   
Papyrus was more sad because now there couldn't be much of a purpose for "Flowey Fan Club".   
Sans even seemed a little off about this, for some reason, even if the skeleton and the flower haven't been on a good foot for a long time.   
Frisk didn't change much. 

 

"i can't find out who it is. or what it is. i'm sorry." Sans shook his head, pinpricks not even being able to really focus on anyone. He looked like he lost quite a bit of sleep.   
It looks like Toriel should take a nap, too, her fur sticking out in some places and bags starting to form under her eyes.   
Frisk swore they heard Sans mumble 'it'll be reset anyway, why would I even try?'.  
Even if they reset and did another pacifist timeline, this would happen again. They know it, they just do.   
Frisk got an idea. Quite a bad one and a big task for their age, but freeing monsters was as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Determination.


End file.
